


Forget me not

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU-mafia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, I’m going straight to hell and you’re all coming with me, M/M, Mob boss!Jack, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Ownership, PWP, Pet!brock, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, because Brock really had no choice, dub-con, lack of proper lubrication, okay there is now some plot, there is some but not nearly enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My sweet little kitten,” Jack purred as he started taking his tie and jacket off. “Time to come out play.”<br/>Jack was standing in the middle of the bedroom, wearing nothing but his slacks. It had been fifteen minutes since he had come home. Brock should’ve been on his knees in front jack by now, with his head resting against Jack’s thigh.<br/>Something wasn’t right.<br/>After taking a look around the apartment to determine that Brock was nowhere to be found there, Jack pulled out his phone and called the guard that he assigned to Brock after the second kidnapping attempt.<br/>“Winter.”<br/>“Sir.”<br/>“Where is Brock?”<br/>“Entertainment room, sir.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget me not

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I have been working on this one for awhile now… And quite honestly, this is one of the darkest things I have ever written. No really, I’m hella nervous to be posting this. Some warnings. Jack is not a nice guy in this. Like he is (now, sort of?) nice(ish) to Brock, but nothing that’s happened is really Brock’s choice. I know it may seem like he might have some control in parts of this. But He was sold into this, he has no way of escaping, and no control over any of this. thus the Rape/non con warning. Having said this. I warned you.
> 
> Un-beta'd all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Having said that... if you spot any errors, drop me a line =)

 

Damn near everybody Jack came into contact with knew exactly what kind of relationship him and Brock had. Jack had taken extreme measures to make sure of it. From showing his boy off in meetings to taking care of the asshole that Jack had bought his sweet boy from, was buried in some concrete somewhere. Well, bought was probably the wrong term to use, it more akin to a robbery with the way Jack had pulled his gun out and demanded  but whatever schematics. He had something special planned for his adorable pet, after all, three years ago today was the day he had brought Brock home with him. It had been a trial at first, with the boy trying to take off every chance he got and a less patient man than Jack would've just given up and tossed Brock away. The poor kid ( a term Jack used loosely, Brock was going on twenty eight now. But compared to Jack’s thirty nine, that’s what he was) had been so underfed, that Jack had been able to count each individual rib…

Waving those thoughts away, Jack strode into the penthouse apartment, where Brock should be waiting for him.

“Brock,” Jack crooned as he walked into the master bedroom. After being in meeting after meeting, he was tense and wanted nothing more than the attention of his boy.

The other, smaller, fractions of HYDRA were trying to heap all of their insignificant issues onto Jack and trying to heap blame onto each other. There was also the rumors, that Jack had to deal with, of some little rats that wanted to try and take his Brock away from him.

 _Such were some of the joys of having such a charming pet_ , Jack thought to himself with a broad smirk plastered on his face.

“My sweet little kitten,” Jack purred as he started taking his tie and jacket off. “Time to come out play.”

Jack was standing in the middle of the bedroom, wearing nothing but his slacks. It had been fifteen minutes since he had come home. Brock should’ve been on his knees in front jack by now, with his head resting against Jack’s thigh.

Something wasn’t right.

After taking a look around the apartment to determine that Brock was nowhere to be found there, Jack pulled out his phone and called the guard that he assigned to Brock after the second kidnapping attempt.

“Winter.”

“Sir.”

“Where is Brock?”

“Entertainment room, sir.”

“I told him to wait here and be ready for me…” Jack growled, more to himself than to the unfortunate man on the other end of the call. “What the hell is he doing down there?”

“Attempting to beat the record for most headshots in thirty minutes, while in a live match.”

“I’m being ignored for a stupid game?” Jack asked, not really expecting an answer. Winter was smart enough to know when he was supposed to speak. “Oh, someone is getting punished tonight… and I wanted to be gentle… Oh well, plans change all the time, I suppose. Make sure he doesn’t leave.” And with that Jack started to make his way down stairs.

When Jack finally arrived at the entertainment room, his ears were instantly assaulted with shitty pop music that Brock was partial to. He gestured for Winter to find something else to do somewhere else and, Winter disappeared almost immediately.

Locking the door behind him, Jack stood in the shadows of the doorway for a few moments, quietly watching his boy play, it was always an entertaining sight. The way Brock’s brow would furrow and his tongue would stick out as he lined up a difficult shot, or how creatively he would insult his opponents whenever they got the drop on him.

Jack loved to watch to Brock play, most of the time that is…

He pushed himself off of the doorframe as the song changed to something slower, ‘Body Party’ if he was remembering right. Jack loved watching Brock strip to this one. Jack gave him clothes, solely for that purpose, so he could take them off until he left in nothing but his pretty pink collar. He also loved fucking him into the bed right after as well. Ah, memories.

With carefully placed steps, Jack slid himself up behind his unsuspecting pet, leaned down so his mouth almost right up against Brock’s ear and purred,

“Ignoring me for your toys, Princess...Tsk Tsk. You know I hate being ignored.”

Brock dropped the controller, like it was on fire and slowly turned to face him.

“Sir…” his pet said tentatively, kneeling up on the couch so he could place his hand on Jack’s cheek. “I was just on my u-”

“Oh, were you?” Jack sneered leaning closer.

"Uh... Yes?"

Jack frowned, his green eyes narrowing, “Don’t you fucking lie to me, Boy.”

Shifting a little bit, with his eyes darting around the room, “Alright, fine… I’ll admit it,” He started looking sheepish, “I may have lost track of time and forgot what time you said you’d be back.” Brock’s head was forced to the side, from the slap he received for that admission.

“You. Forgot.” Jack growled, “One thing. I ask one thing from you and you go and forget it. Turn.”

“Jack, I-”

Faster than Brock's eyes could track, Jack wound his hands into his boy’s hair and pulled him close to his face.

“I said,” Jack murmured lowly, “Turn.”

Brock stared up at him for a moment longer, his hazel eyes silently pleading. Jack knew for a fact that he had a tendency to be a little too hard on his pet (a throwback from when they were still getting to know each other) but Brock needed to be corrected as much as Jack needed to correct.

 _Ten_ , He thought.

Ten hard, unrelenting slaps should be more than enough to make sure Brock remembered just who was in charge here. Although, Jack did have to admit, that he could slap Brock a thousand times and it would never be enough to fully correct Brock.

“Pants.” Jack commanded briskly, his military background coming through just a little, as he let go of Brock’s hair. The frown that he was wearing deepened when Brock didn’t move.

_So he wants more?_

Jack looped his pinky finger through the ring on Brock’s collar, leaned forward, and breathed into Brock’s ear, “I’m not going to tell you again, Pet.”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Good.”

Brock quickly shucked his pants off, kicked them into a corner, scrambled over the couch and bent over to present himself like the good whore he was. Head down, pressed into the back of the couch, hands crossed above his head and ass pointed proudly upwards, this would always be Jack’s favorite view.

Did he enjoy the view of Brock sleeping peacefully? Yeah.

Did he enjoy watching Brock play his stupid little games? Of course he did.

But he would ( and has) kill to see his kitten splayed out beneath him, long limbs and olive skin, all Jack’s to mark up.

“Mine.” Jack said as he took a deep breath.

“Yours, Sir.” Brock replied automatically, but even so, Jack knew that it was true. Brock was his. Entirely.

The first slap Jack landed was a test of Brock’s tolerance. It had been awhile since he had, had to punish his boy and he didn't want to shock Brock into rhythm with too much force. The second slap is bit more harsh and causes the man beneath him to start squirming, but Brock’s being a good boy right now and not making any noise.

By the time Jack had reached the tenth and final swat, he decided to add his fingers into the mix.He brought his hand up high, fingers stretched wide, and slammed it down on to the reddened ass cheek; while he took his other hand and pushed a spit-slicked middle finger into the tight hole.

Brock made a small noise of protest at the harshness of the last slap, which transformed into a moan as he registered the finger moving in and out of his ass. It was one the most beautiful noises Jack had ever heard.

“Yeah, You want more don't you, you little slut. My little Slut. My property. All. Mine.” he crooned as he added in a second finger, dry this time. He wanted it hurt, he wanted Brock to feel this for days to come, to remember exactly who owned him.

“P-please,” Brock whined, pushing his hips back against Jack’s fingers.

While Jack appreciated his pet’s eagerness, Brock was forgetting his manners, so he was given a quick smack on his inner thigh.

“Please what?” Jack asked, his voice cold.

“Please, Sir!”

“That’s right, boy. Almost forgot all those manners I taught you, didn’t you?” he said as he pushed in a third dry finger. At this point he was testing his boy, to see just how many fingers he could fit into Brock’s hole before the entrance became too irritated.

"How does it feel, boy? Good? Does my little slut want more?"

“Yes- ahhh! Yes, please, Sir! Please can I have some more?”

“If that’s what my Princess wants,” Jack smirked, pulling his fingers out of the abused, newly stretched hole. The thing was, Brock had a way of always getting what he wanted, even when Jack was two, three or four fingers deep inside of him. Anytime Brock was upset or wanted something, all he had to do was curl up on Jack’s lap, look up at him with his big eyes and pout. Everytime Brock would walk from it with a smirk because he knew that he would be getting what he wanted.

Jack reached into his pants pocket and brought out a little tube of lube. Shucking his own pants down to his knees, he poured enough lube onto his cock, so he wouldn’t be chafing himself going in and out of Brock and lined himself up.

“Beg.” He whispered across the heated flesh of Brock’s back, “Beg me for my cock.”

“Please, Sir, please fuck me. Please. Use me.”

Jack let himself moan a bit at that. He absolutely loved it when he could get Brock to plead for him. “You know what? I think I will.”

Before Brock could open his mouth to start begging again, Jack pressed his entire length inside. Not giving Brock a chance to adjust, Jack started off with slow and hard pace, pulling out completely before ramming himself back in harshly. Jack wanted to make this last awhile, however, soon the moans and whines that were escaping from Brock’s mouth caused Jack to start slamming in faster and harder than ever.

“Sir… AH! Sir! Please! Ow! Fuck! Si-” Suddenly Brock screeched at a deafening pitch. For a second Jack wondered if he somehow finally broke his pet. Of course that was before he saw the long strips of cum dripping from the back of the couch onto the floor. Connected by a thread to Brock’s slowly softening cock.  Brock shifted slightly and wiggled trying find a less sticky spot.

“Sir…” Jack heard him murmur.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry for forgetting, Sir.”

“I know, Pet,” Jack sighed, starting to thrust in and out of Brock’s hole again.

Brock gave up trying to find a more comfortable spot to rest and crumpled against the couch, completely sated. “Please, Sir….”

“Brace yourself,” Jack warned, “ This is for me and me only.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Jack pulled his cock out and watched with a sick fascination as the tight ring of muscles started to spasm around the newly found free space.

"Very nice," he praised.

He once again grabbed the lube, squirting an obscene amount over his cock. Tossing the bottle over his shoulder, he gripped Brock's hips once more and pushed himself all the way in with one harsh thrust.

“Hnnnng…” Brock moaned, more from the pain of being over sensitive than pleasure, but Jack knew that his boy wasn’t going to voice any complaints because he there for Jack to use. Jack’s little toy.

The room was filled with Jack’s soft grunts and Brock’s loud whines. Jack was close, so close, he just needed…

“Do that again.” Jack growled when he felt Brock tighten around him for a brief moment. Brock did just that, and Jack found himself hammering into Brock at a breathtaking pace as he chased down his own release. Brock whimpered as Jack painted the inside of his ass with his come.

“Brock,” Jack panted once the last remnants of his orgasm subsided- he would never get tired of using his pet this way.

Jack looked down at Brock’s entrance as he pulled himself out, causing both of them moan softly, Brock at the loss of Jack’s cock filling him up and Jack at the sight of his come starting to leak out of Brock’s hole. He should’ve grabbed one of the plugs before he came down.

“I’m not done with you yet.” Jack said as pulled his pants back up and tuck himself back into them. “I still need to finish punishing you.”

“Sir, come on…” Brock whined breathlessly, still bent over the back of the couch looking as if he was going to fall asleep there.

“Nope. You know the rules.” Jack said as he hauled Brock up by the back of his collar and started to march him back upstairs. After all, that’s where Jack kept all of the fun toys.

Brock whimpered quietly, not looking forward to what the rest of the night had in store for him.

  
  
  



End file.
